


jealousy, it's one hell of a drug

by itsobsessive



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, a little jane/lonnie if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: "Whose are you, Baby?""Yours."orJane and Carlos kiss on a dare and Jay is Not Happy About It





	jealousy, it's one hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> hi there's swearing in this and implied sexy times because i'm too scared to write actual sexy times

Truth or dare is  _ fun _ . Jay knew that. Hell, everyone knew that! But, all sweet things can be soured, apparently. 

Before Jay and Carlos started doing whatever they do (messy handjobs, make out sessions, sleeping in different beds, fun, right?), truth or dare was just a great time to make out with cute girls and discover that one nerd’s weirdest sexual fantasy. 

Now, however, it’s hell. Because now, he has to kiss people that are, admittingly, cute, but not Carlos. And he  _ also _ has to watch Carlos kiss people that are not Jay. And that is  _ not. Fun. _

This piece of information was brought forth to the world on one particular Friday night when the rotten four (and others) were playing a hushed game of truth or dare. 

“Carlos!” Tia said (Tiana and Naveen’s daughter, of course). “Truth or dare?” 

“Uh...dare?” Carlos said, almost as a question. Tia smirked. 

“I dare you to make out with Jane.”

Carlos’ eyes went wide. Jane rolled her eyes, because she kinda just wanted to scream that she was super gay for Lonnie. She sat up, nonetheless, and looked at Carlos, as if to say “let’s just get over with it.”

Jay tried to hide his frustration and crossed his arms. He turned his head away from the scene slightly, just as Carlos and Jane started to kiss. He heard smacking sounds and ruffling of clothing, as well as a few wolf whistles from within the crowd of kids. Jay had to physically restrain himself from groaning as he watched Carlos put his hand on Jane’s waist. 

The rest of the game was not as fun as Jay had expected.    
(He didn’t even get to kiss any girls and make Carlos jealous.)

-

As soon as the pair got back to their room, Jay grabbed Carlos’ wrists and pinned him against the wall. He kissed him firmly, pressing his whole body against the smaller boy. 

He started kissing down the younger’s jaw, speaking in-between kisses. 

“I hate...seeing you...kiss other people.” Carlos let out a small gasp. 

“You’re mine,” Jay whispered, his eyes full of lust as he was beginning to suck a hickey into Carlos’ neck. Carlos was whimpering, still pressed against the wall. Jay lifted his head, admiring the large, purple mark that was now on Carlos’ neck. 

“And now you have that to prove it.” 

The boys scrambled to the bed, kissing each other even harder when they got there. Jay roamed his hands all over the other’s chest, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, and pulling. When he released it with a  _ pop _ , Carlos couldn’t help but moan. Jay yanked on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over the younger boy’s head. He pressed Carlos’ shoulders into the bed, and began kissing all down his chest, stopping to leave a mark in most places. Carlos began to chuckle. Jay paused.

“Is this amusing to you?” He asked, teasingly. Carlos shook his head. 

“It’s just funny how fucking jealous you are,” he responded. Jay leaned up towards Carlos and kissed his lips roughly. He grabbed the smaller boy’s waist with both hands and pulled him against him. He kissed him, hard, grinding his hips into Carlos’. 

“I’m jealous,” Jay said, leaning down again and biting Carlos’ bottom lip. “Because you’re mine.” 

“These lips are mine.” Jay kissed him. 

“This  _ ass _ is mine.” He reached his hands lower and grabbed Carlos’ ass, squeezing, causing Carlos to moan. Jay leaned forward and nibbled the boy’s ear. 

“Whose are you, Baby?” Jay purred. 

“Yours.” 

 

Carlos knew Jay would never want to play truth or dare again. 

And, when Carlos went to breakfast the next morning with a limp and purple markings on his neck, everyone else knew it, too. 


End file.
